shutokoubattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Shutokō Battle
'Shutokō Battle''' (Known as Street Supremacy everywhere else) is a 2006 racing game developed by Genki and published by Konami '''for the Playstation Portable. It features a familar setup to many other Shutokou Battle games (SP system, racing gangs, etc.) and features many previous racers. '' Description The game features two different game modes: '''Team Rumble and Time Attack. In Team Rumble, the player assumes the role of a beginner driver who has joined one of the inital three racing gangs (Speed Master, Unlimited, or The Road of Justice). The player starts out at the lowest team ranking. The player's goal is then to assume leadership by virtue of Ranking Battles, races against a teammate whose status is higher than the player's current position, and ultimately become the team leader. From there, the player can then initiate Team Battles against an opposing team for acquisition of their territory, with the ultimate goal of taking control of the entirety of Tokyo. (There is a "Clear Save" mode, similar to the "Save +" mode from earlier Shutokō Battle games. Here, the player has the option of joining any of the 15 teams on offer). The game differs from earlier games in the series by not offering a free roam mode. Instead the player selects which rivals to race in any given area by virtue of a camera. Additionally, each rival, as well as the player, is assigned a level, akin to RPG elements. A higher level usually indicates a tougher opponent. The player can increase their level by defeating rivals and completing races. A "Loyalty" element has also been incorporated by where a less loyal rival or teammate is more likely to join another team. Players can strengthen their teammate's loyalty by defeating them in "Training Battles" (essentially races against teammates, only available as a team leader). Once an individual area's domination rate is under 50%, adjacent teams can initiate a "Team Battle" against rivals of the opposing team currently stationed at that particular area. These Team Battles are usually a 5v5 from each team (although the number can vary depending on the player's actions). The game only takes place in Tokyo. Teams Present *Rolling Guys *Departures *Galaxy Racers *Highway Outlaw *Unlimted *Another Star *Fine Drive *R.R. *Infinity *No Loser *Speed Masters *Free Way *NEO Limited *Shinsen-Gumi *The Road of Justice *Wanderers (Not specifically a team) Available Cars *Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX 3-door (AE86) *Nissan Fairlady Z Z-L (S30) *Toyota MR-S S Edition (ZZW30) *Mazda MX-5 Miata (NB8C) *Toyota Celica SS-II Super Strut Package (ZZT231) *Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) *Toyota Altezza RS200 L Edition (SXE10) *Nissan 180SX Type X (RPS13) *Nissan Silvia K's (S14) *Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) *Nissan Silvia Spec-R (S15) *Mitsubishi GTO TWIN TURBO MR (Z15A) *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TWIN TURBO 2by2 (GCZ32) *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) *Subaru Legacy B4 2.0GT spec.B (BL5) *Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo 300 Ultima (HY34) *Mitsubishi Lancer GSR Evolution V (CP9A) *Subaru Impreza WRX typeRA STi version VI (GC8) *Toyota Crown ATHLETE G Package (GRS182) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR GSR (CT9A) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C (GD8) *Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) *Toyota Supra RZ (JZA80) *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nur (BNR34) *Nissan Sileighty (RPS13CuJK, available for purchase after defeating Jackknife) *Nissan 300ZX KITT (GCZ32, available for purchase after defeating *Toyota AB Flug Supra (JZA80CuEE, available for purchase after defeating Exhaust Eve) *Nissan Skyline GT-R JGTC (BNR32CuPM, available for purchase after defeating Purple Meteor) *"Triple Claw" (MSM-07, unique R34, available for purchase after defeating Red Demon) *Honda NSX (NA2CuDS, available for purchase after defeating Dream Cloud)